Akuroku: Up North
by cocopocky13
Summary: Axel and Roxas take a trip up north for a week vacation. What crazy things will ensue? Find out. Oneshot, M for later reasoning .


It was the day before school let out for the summer and a certain red head was looking for a special blonde. He was looking all day and them being in different grades didn't help. Finally at the end of the day Axel found his blonde at his locker putting away books. Axel walked up behind him and put his hands over the blonde's eyes.

"Guess whoooo." Axel purred into Roxas's ear. This made Roxas laugh.

"George Cloney?" Roxas laughed. Axel rolled his eyes and took his hands away.

"No but so damn close. It's Axel." Said pyro stated pointing a thumb at his chest.

"Aww, but I wanted George Cloney." Roxas rolled his eyes and turned back to his locker.

"What ever. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go to my cabin up north when school gets out. Since today is Wednesday and tomorrow we get out of school, we leave Friday and come back Monday. Got it memorized?" Axel said pointing his index finger to his head.

"Yeah that sounds fun. Reno gonna be there? My dad won't let me go unless your dad's there too. You know that." Roxas said still turned towards his locker.

"Yeah my dad's gonna be there. Cloud's invited too. If he wants to go."

"Yeah I think dad would want to go. He's always looking for an excuse to travel and read his book." Roxas laughed.

_'Oh man do I love that laugh... I can't wait till we go up north. Then I'll tell him how I really feel about him. He'll understand, we've been friends for so long.' _Axel thought. "Yeah I guess. You want a ride home?" Roxas nodded and they left to go to Axel's red mustange GT 500. Once they got to Roxas's house they were greeted to the sound of water running then it turned off. Cloud walked out of the kitchen with a rag wiping off his hands.

"Hey dad, I was wondering... Axel invited me and you to his and Reno's cabin up north till Monday. Can we go?" Roxas asked putting on his cutest puppydog face that his dad couldn't resist.

"Sure Rox. You know that I always want a chance to go and travel and-"

"Read your book. I know, I know. Thanks dad. Me and Axel will be in my room." Roxas said pulling Axel up to his room to pack. "So Axel, how is it up there? Cold? Hot?" Roxas asked getting out his travel bag.

"Well, It's by a lake so at night it's pretty cool. You might want to bring a sweatshirt and sweatpants. We'll be there for like four days so bring four shirts. Shorts because it's pretty hot during the day and bring your swimsuit because we go out on the lake to go tubing." Axel said. "Also, it's a four hour drive so bring your DS and ipod." The red head added.

"Ok then all set!" Roxas said. He had been packing while Axel was listing everything off. "Well, since I'm done packing... You wanna play some video games?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded and they started playing some random games the Roxas had. After a few hours Axel left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Friday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well then. Looks like we're set Ax! Let's go pick up that boyfriend of yours!" Reno said happily. This made Axel blush a bit.

"Dad! He's not my boyfriend!" Axel yelled embarrest. _'Not yet anyway...'_

"Sure he's not. Well so you know since we are going to have so much stuff for these next few days, we're going to need to put part of the back seat down so Roxas is going to have to sit next to you the whole ride there. Maybe then you can make your move on him." Reno said with a wink.

"Dad! Would you stop! I don't even think that he's gay like us! I know his dad is but I don't think Roxas is. He used to go out with Namine remember?"

"Key words in there: Used to." Reno pointed out. "Well let's go. Don't want to keep them waiting. We already had to wait till I got off work so we're leaving already at like seven by the time we get on the road." Reno said as they both got into the car and drove to Roxas's house. Once they got there, Axel walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hey Roxas, you guys ready?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded his head and called to his dad who was upstairs.

"Hey dad they're here! Let's go!" Roxas said. He got his bags and out them in the trunk of Reno's car. "This is going to be fun." Roxas said like a happy little kid. Axel's cheeks got a light pink colour when he saw this.

_'He's just so cute. I have to make him mine buy the end of this trip.'_ Axel thought. He was going to go insane with how cute Roxas was going to be on this whole trip. _'Oh god. How am I going to contain myself when I see Roxas in his swim trunks._

"Hey Axel get in he car we're leaving!" Reno called from the car. Axel hadn't noticed that he was standing there the whole time and hasn't moved.

"Huh? Oh! Coming!" Axel said and ran up to the car andgot in next to Roxas. During the drive, they both were listening to their own ipod's playing video games. At about the middle of the car ride Roxas had fallen asleep on Axel's shoulder. Axel looked down to see the younger of the two sleeping on him. He smiled and blushed then went bsck to playing his video game.

"Hey Ax, you guys hungry? We can stop somewhere if you two are." Reno said looking into the rearveiw mirror to look at the younger red head.

"Nah I'm not hungry and Roxas fell asleep on my so I don't think that he's hungry at the moment." Axel laughed after the last sentance.

"Ok then. It'll be about another hour until we get there." Reno informed. Axel nodded his head and went back to his video game. He paused for a minute to look and see what the time was. It was 10:00. _'Wow it's kinda late. No wonder Roxas was tired. He usually goes to bed early anyway...'_ Axel thought.

By the time they got there it was 11:00 and Reno had told Axel to wake the still sleeping Roxas.

"Roxas... Hey Roxas... We're here. Get up so we can go in to sleep." Axel said lightly shaking them boy.

"Mmm but Axel I'm still tired and I don't want to move. Can you carry me?" Roxas said sleepily without even opening his eyes. Axel smiled and picked up the boy bridal style and carried him to the room they had to share.

"Hey Roxas, before you're knocked out again, I just wanted to let you know we have to share the same room and bed because we're best friends so it doesn't matter and dad and Cloud and as close so they get their own rooms alright?" Axel whispered into the blonde's ear as he set him down under the covers of the king sized bed.

"Yeah... no...problem..." Roxas said as he drifted off to sleep. Axel smiled and changed so he could go to sleep aswell. He got under the covers and just like Roxas, fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~First day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roxas was the last one to get out of bed. Cloud was making breakfast while Reno and Axel were sitting at the table. Roxas still didn;t wake up but he walked out of the room and to the table next to Axel. Cloud had prepared Roxas's waffles the way that Roxas liked it and cut them up for him. During this time, Axel was trying to get Roxas to wake up. He was call ing his name and snapping his fingers in front of Roxas's face.

"Axel you might not want to do that." Cloud warned. "When he's on vacation like this he doesn't wake up right away and he can be pretty dangorous. He might bite you." Cloud had set down the blonde's food in front of him. Said blonde's neck got loose and his head started falling to the food infront of him. Thinking that he was saving the blonde, Axel put his hand out and caught Roxas's face before it hit the plate. Roxas growled.

"Axel I swear to god if you don;t move your hand right now I'm biting it off." Roxas mumbled. Cloud rushed over to Axel and yanked his hand away just as Roxas was about to bite it. Just then, The blonde faceplanted in the food. Axel looked at the older blonde like he was crazy. Cloud put his finger to his lips and shushed Axel and told him to look at Roxas. He leaned in cautiously and listened. He heard a faint 'om nom nom' sound coming from the boy.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Axel yelled. He had never seen the blonde like this. The others just nodded and Axel facepalmed. After Roxas was fully awake and his face was clean, Axel asked him if he wanted to go on a ride on the ATV with him. Roxas nodded and went outside. Axel pulled the machine out of the garage and tried to start it. After a few minutes he couldn't start it. Getting frustrated he called Reno over, who was fishing off the peir, to come and start it. On the first try, Reno got it started. When Axel was done pouting, they got on and started off.

Axel was torturing the poor blonde by speeding up and pretending to loose control of the thing. Soon Roxas just decided to hold onto Axel so he wouldn't fall off. Axel blushed. 'Axel is such a handsome guy... WAIT what the hell was that? that was weird... it's true though. Even though he's my best friend... well it's ok if I think right? He won't hear it... he has the most beautiful eyes... I'm amazed at how green his eyes are. They're mezmerizing...' Roxas they got back Reno was waiting at the car for them.

"Hey you two. Cloud's reading his book so I was wondering if you wanted to go into town. You know show blondie since it's his first time here." Reno said as he ruffled Roxas's hair.

"Only if we can get me and Roxy some matching sweatshirts with the town name on them!" Axel said with a big grin. Roxas nodded and the all got in the car to go. they walked around town and got the teens matching sweatshirts. Since they had brought almost the same pants from home, Reno said he'd call them twins. When they got back, Axel was a bit dissapointed because they didn't get fudge. That's the best part of the trip! Minoqua had the best fudge. They had spent most of the day at the town and when they got back it was dark. Axel started a fire after dinner so the teens could have s'mores. Reno was out on the lake for his "Walleye date" Axel kept telling him he wouldn't catch that damn fish.

"Hey Roxas," Axel said looking over to Roxas as they ate the marshmallows. "You have some melted marshmallow in your cheek. here let me get it for you." Axel said. He grabbed Roxas's chin and pulled his face close and licked off the melted sugar treat off of the blonde's cheek. Roxas blushed hard but thanks to the fire making his face look orange and red, Axel didn't notice.

"Um, Th-thanks... I could've gotton it my self you know..." Roxas stammered. Axel juat gave him a cashire cat grin. Reno came back from fishing and Cloud came outside from reading his book on the couch in the cabin. Reno had gone into the garage to get sparklers from new years which was the last time they were there. Axel and Roxas started playing with them and Axel, being immature as he was pretended to be a wizard and tried casting spells he knew from the Harry Potter movies he's watched. Roxas was standing and started waving the sparkler around. It slipped out of his hand and landed on the chair he had been sitting on before and it caught on fire.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! AXEL THE CHAIR IS ON FIRE!" Axel looked and saw the chair was indeed on fire. He grabbed the lawn chair by its metal legs, ran to the peir, and threw it into the lake. When he walked back he started laughing.

"Well since you have no where to sit now Roxas, you can sit here." Axel said and then pulled Roxas down onto his lap. Roxas blushed more while Reno and Cloud just laughed.

"Not funny! Axel let me go!" Roxas said.

"Awww but Roxyyyy." Axel mock-whined. Roxas pulled out of Axel grip and wlked up to the cabin. "I'm going to bed! It's late."

"I'm going to bed too then!" Axel smiled and followed Roxas. Roxas rolled his eyes and just went into their shared room to get changed. Axel stared at Roxas while he changed. _'He has such a great body... Must, hold, back. Can, not, moleeeeest.' Axel thought and he turned around to change and wiped the drool off of his chin. When they both were done with changing, they went into bed._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Second day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The same thing happened that mourning as the one before except Axel just let Roxas face plant into his pancakes. Later Axel and Roxas went on a ride on the four-wheeler and Roxas only held onto Axel. His pressed his cheek to Axel's back and listened to the hum of the machine. 'Axel's so warm. He's always warm... He makes me feel so safe... So loved... he's the best friend anyone could ever have. He's mine though. Well, not mine as in we're together, that'll never happen, but, yeah...' Roxas didn't really know what to think after that so he just enjoyed the scenery. When they got back Reno called to them.

"Hey you two! Get your swim suits on! You're going tubing!" Reno said getting on the motor boat.

"Yes!" Axel said excitedly and ran into the cabin to get changed quickly. Roxas changed once Axel left the room. He had never gone tubing before so this should be fun. The only bad thing about it was that he doesn't like swimming in big lakes like that one. Roxas came out of the cabin and Axel was waiting int the boat with his life vest on and one in hand for the blonde. Soon they were out in the middle of the lake. Axel went first to show Roxas what it was like. Axel had hit some major waves that came from other boats that sent him flying in the air. when he was done it was Roxas's turn. The blonde didn't want to go alone so he tried getting on the tube with Axel. It didn't work. They both feel into the water and Roxas started freaking out trying to get on the tube while Axel just floated there laughing. Once Roxas was on the tube and Axel was on the boat they took off. there weren't any waves at first so Roxas decided to show off and let go of the handels.

"Yeah he's showing off now, just wait till we hit a wave, he'll go flying off!" Axel joked. As they started to turn, Roxas grabbed onto the handels again and the waves started coming. All Axel could do was laugh because it was funny to see Roxas's tiny legs fly off of the tube. _'He has great legs...'_ Axel thought. Soon the engine started giving out because it was old so they started heading back to the cabin. they were going at a slow pace so the engine didn't die. When they were almost there, Roxas fell off of the tube somehow and was struggling to get back on. Axel laughed and jumped off of the moving boat to help Roxas back on. When his head popped out of the ater, Roxas was back on the tube so he decided to get on the tube aswell for the ride. Bad idea. He tipped the tube and Roxas fell off again. Roxas again freaked out but this time couldn't get back on. He swam to the peir yelping everytime his foot touched seaweed. Axel swam around a bit before he got out of the water. Axel took a shower when he got back in the cabin and when he finished he dried off his hair and let it stay down. Roxas took a shower as well and did the same. Axel was laying on the couch with his legs open and Roxas layed down between them and got comfortable. After a while of watching dateline and oprah (don't ask), they got bored. And it was already dark.

Roxas thought of something and grabbed the pillow his feet were on. He looked at it then hit Axel in the face with it. Surprised, Axel looked at the younger of them. He got a smirk and took the pillow from behind his head and hit Roxas back.

"Oh it's on now red head." Roxas said getting up from the couch.

"Bring it blondie." Axel said holding his hand out and twitching his fingers telling him to make a move. They went in to a big pillow fight laughing the whole time. Axel had been letting Roxas win. He was backing up and tripped on the rug infront of the couch. Falling backward, He brought Roxas down with him. Roxas landed on Axel's chest, he lifted himself up alittle bit. His face was only an inch away from Axel's and he was looking into those acid green gems the red head called eyes. Axel was looking back and he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He leaned forward and claimed the blonde's soft lips.

_'He tastes so sweet. Maybe I can go farther. First things first though, I don't stay on bottom.'_ Axel thought. He flipped them over so Axel was ontop and he pinned Roxas's hands down next to his head. He lightly ran his tongue across the 15 year olds bottom lip requesting entrance. His request wa granted and he slipped in Roxas's mouth. He memorized every part of the boy's mouth and the sweet taste of it. Roxas let out a soft moan, then a whimper because he needed air. Axel pulled away smiling. He looked up and saw what time it was. Midnight. He got up and held out a hand for Roxas to take.

"Let's go to bed. It's late." Axel said softly not wanting to wake the adults. Roxas accepted the hand and Axel pulled the blonde up. Axel didn't let go of Roxas hands and held it walking back to their room. They changed and got in bed. Taking a risk, Axel loosely put his arms around the smaller boys waist. They soon drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Third day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mourning was dark and was drizzling outside. Reno was out fishing again and Roxas and Axel were on the couch watching TV in the same fashion as the were the night before. Cloud was in his room reading again.

"Hey Roxy, you want me to teach you how to drive the four-wheeler?" Axel asked out of the blue. Roxas looked up, smiled and nodded. they both got up and walked outside. Axel pulled out the four-wheeler and told Roxas to get on. "Ok so this is how it goes. Here at your left foot it the gear shift. You change the gear only when the thing needs it. Keep it on second gear when you go up a hill. here at your right thumb is the gas, and at you're left hand it the brake like a bike. when you get off of the four-wheeler, put it back in nutral. Got it memorized?" Axel said. Roxas nodded. Axel got on the back of the ATV and put his arms around Roxas to put his hands on the blonde's to help stir. They drove off. Roxas did pretty well. When they got back they put the ATV in nutral and turned it off.

"How'd I do Axel?" Roxas blushed. Axel grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"You did awesome Roxas! The first time I did this I almost crashed because my dad sucks at teaching. My cousin actually taught me a few years ago and I did pretty well since then." Axel explained. They both went back inside to watch more TV. They layed on the couch again. Axel wasn't paying attention to the TV but to his thoughts. _'That's it. Tonights the night. The night that I make Roxas mine. I don't care if dad or Cloud hear us, he's going to be mine. Forever.'_

"Hey Axel can you get something for us to do? Tv got boring. Can we draw?" Roxas asked snapping Axel out of his thoughts. Axel nodded and got up to get some things to draw with. He got paper, pencils, and shapies. They started drawing and they didn't notice they've been drawing for about three hours. It was four o'clock by the time one of them noticed. Roxas got another idea. He took a black sharpie and poked Axel in the neck.

"What the hell? Did you just put sharpie on my neck?" Axel said his eyerbows drawing together. Roxas just smirked. Axel took his own sharpie and tried to get Roxas. Roxas was about to hold Axel back and they somehow ended up on the ground Roxas pinned down under Axel. They stayed in that position for a few minutes before Axel leaned down to kiss Roxas. This time they went alittle bit farther. They kissed open mouthed again but Axel's hand found it's way up Roxas's shirt and he started feeling the soft skin under the shirt. Axel started kissing Roxas's neck lightly nipping and sucking at the soft skin. They heard footsteps on th porch outside and they quickly pulled away and sat on the couch.

"Hey boys! What are ya up to, yo!" Reno said as he walked in.

"Not much. Just drawing and watching TV." Axel responded as if he wasn't just making out with Roxas. Reno shrugged.

"Let's all go fishing yes?" Reno asked. Both of them nodded and got up to go out to the boat. Reno had gotten two more fishing poles and sailed out to the other side of the lake. They were out on the lake for about five hours. Axel caught three fish in that time while Roxas caught seven. Reno didn't catch anything because he was muskey fishing. When they got back it was nine o'clock. the boys made a fire just to look at. They sat next to eachother in a comfortable silence. Roxas felt something crawling on his arm. He looked over and saw a spider on his arm. Due to his extrem arachnophobia, Roxas let out a loud shreik and jumped out of his chair. He roughly brushed his arm then started crying. He was terrified of spiders. Axel quickly got up and pulled Roxas into a warm hug.

"Shhh it's ok Roxy. It's gone... I'm here, I'll protect you." Axel comforted as Roxas cried into his chest. Axel ran his hands through Roxas's hair then kissed his forehead. Roxas looked up to Axel with a tear stained face. He stood on his tip toes and placed his lips softly and hesitantly on Axel's. Axel returned the kiss softly aswell, one hand on Roxas's waist the other on the back of his head deepening the kiss. _'This is it! It's now that he's going to be mine! I just need to get back to our room...'_ Axel thought doing a happy dance in his head. They pulled back from each other to look in one anothers eyes. Then Roxas leaned up to Axel's ear.

"Hey Axel, how about we go back to our room." Roxas purred. Axel was shocked by this. But, none the less nodded his head and they ran back to the cabin. They walked into the living room and saw Reno sleeping in the recliner. They snuck past Reno and into their room. When they got in, Roxas turned around on hungrily kissed Axel on the lips and put his arms around his neck. Axel closed the door lightly with his foot and pushed Roxas onto the bed as he started lightly kissing kissing his neck. His hands once again found their way into Roxas's shirt pulling it up. Axel pulled off the shirt completely and started trailing kisses down Roxas's chest. The blonde let out a soft moan as Axel got to the sensitive skin above his member. Axel started playing with the botton of Roxas's shorts. Axel then teased the young blonde and licked him from the hem of his shorts to his navel and back lightly sending shivers up the boy's spine and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Axel unbottoned Roxas's shorts and took them and his boxers off at once. Roxas blushed and looked at Axel. "You undresstoo. I don't want to be the only one."

"Alright then babycakes." Axel said pulling off his shorts, boxers, and shirt. Roxas blushed more when he saw Axel's body. "Hah, like what you see love?" Roxas nodded and Axel went down to Roxas's hardened member and flicked his tongue at the tip. Roxas gasped and let out a low moan. Axel smirked and sucked hard on the tip. Roxas almost screamed in pleasure.

"Please Axel, s-stop teaseing m-me." Roxas whimpered. Axel gave a seductive cashire cat grin and took the blonde's full length into his mouth. Roxas let out a gasp and his back arched. Knowing that his back was lifted off the bed temporarily, Axel lightly ran his fingers down Roxas's spine causing him to shiver. "Oh Axel..." Roxas moaned. Axel wanted to make him go crazy so he started humming a soft tune while sucking on the blonde. Roxas screamed from pleasure. "A-axel... I'm, I'm going t-t-to c-ooome." Roxas moaned. Axel went back to the tip of the blonde's member and lightly nipped at it and then sucked. Said blonde let out a low moan as he grasped the sheets on the bed. He came fully into Axel mouth and the red head happily swallowed the seed. Roxas looked exhausted but Axel roughly kissed him on the lips.

"Na,na. No sleeping yet. I'm not done with you." Axel said as he started kissing Roxas's neck. He knew the cabin well, and no one ever touched the dresser next to the bed. He leaned over Roxas and opened the wooden feature of the room. He pulled out a small tube and poured the contents of it onto his hand. "Now Roxy, This is going to hurt a bit at first, but soon find find a certian spot in you that will make it all better." Axel assured. Roxas nodded and spred his legs for the pyro. He positioned himself at Roxas's entrance and slowly pushed in, not wanting to hurt his blonde. Roxas hissed at the feeling of being penatrated and tensed alittle. "Roxy, relax, it'll be easier that way." Axel purred. Roxas obliged and relaxed as much as he could. Axel pushed all the way in then pulled out a bit. Soon he started getting a rhythm and started thrusting in and out. After about a minute, Axel went in and Roxas screamed. _'Found it.'_ Axel thought and kep hitting in the same place. A layer of sweat showed up on both of them. He started going faster and harder hitting in the same spot. Roxas almost kept screaming until Axel silenced him with his lips. When he felt as though he was reaching his peak, he pulled his face away from Roxas's.

"Hey baby, I'm close. Are you?" Roxas nodded and soon started panting. After a few thrusts, Roxas came on Axel's stomach and Axel in Roxas. The blonde went limp and the red head collapsed over next to the blonde. Axel cleaned off his stomach with a towel near by and Roxas cuddled up to him.

"Axel... That, was the best thing, that ever happened in my life." Roxas said into Axel's chest. Axel put his arms around the boy andpulled him into a tight embrace.

"I love you Roxas. I have ever since I first met you." Axel confessed.

"I love you too Axel..." Roxas replied. They both then fell asleep in each others arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Final Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Axel and Roxas both woke up together and got dressed sp they weren't naked in fornt of their parents. Axel didn't feel like putting a shirt on so he just walked out of the room in his pajama pants. Cloud and Reno looked like they didn't get any sleep the night before.

"You know, Roxas you need to learn how to be quiet when you're **in bed**." Cloud said rubbing his eyes. The younger blonde's face turned redder than reno and Axel's hair combined.

"Dad!" Roxas shouted. Axel could only laugh and put his arm around Roxas's waist. Roxas pouted. To comfort the angry blonde Axel put a light kiss on the boys forehead, which made him calm down.

"Well, you two finally got together. This is our last day, so we are leaving here in about an hour so, get your stuff together, yo. And boys, no make out breaks ok?" Reno pleded. Axel blushed a bit and Roxas's face turned red. They nodded and went to their room to change and put their stuff away to go home.

_'He's finally mine. No one will ever take my love from me. No, not my love. He's my heart.'_

~~owari~~


End file.
